Silence
by AlexJ69
Summary: Yazoo has the task of breaking Elena to find out where Mother is. Warning: Non-con. Rated for sexual content, violence, and language


**Disclaimer: Not my chars**

**Warnings: Non-con, violence, some blood, language**

**AN: Happy Birthday, Change969, Much love and many hugs. **

_**Silence**_

The tall, pretty remnant was holding a small blond woman tight in his arms. Her naked breasts were flattened against his leather clad chest, he could feel her goose-bumps even through the heavy material. Though the dainty girl twisted, turned and struggled against his arms and legs, his grip on her limbs was too secure. Their arms and legs were entwined, and the silver-haired menace used his thumbs to stroked the sides of her back as if she were his lover.

The pair was huddled together, in what the woman could only make out as a dirty, grimy cellar. The room itself was a large square built from thick, grey stone. Old rotted wooden crates were stacked high against the farthest walls. and layers of dust, dirt, mold, others forms of nastiness clinging to every surface. A heavy metal door was the only entrance and exit from the room, and a steal grated window was placed near the very top of the room, but given what she already knew, it lead into another room exactly like the one she was in.

Yazoo had his back against a wall, keeping Elena's body draped over him, almost as if he could absorb her. The blond girl was shivering against him, and every movement of his hands caused another little tremble to quake through her. A scream echoed through the window, and the Turk tensed. Yazoo bent his head forward and placed his lips on her sweet shell of an ear. His breath wrapped around her, enfolding her in a mock caring embrace. "I promise I wont hurt you like that," his tongue circled her sensitive area, drawing out a shudder, "if you tell me where Mother is." She tried to pull away from his unwanted affections, but he was too strong for her.

Elena remained silent. His gentle lapping of her sensitive area did cause her body to unwillingly heat up, but she refused to allow him to break her spirit with a few veiled threats, posing as sweet nothings. Let the asshole do whatever he was going to do to her body, but he couldn't force her to talk.

She hated that her body was betraying her and reacting to his touches. Her neck craned to the side, giving the monster access to more of her neck and ear. Yazoo pushed his silver locks away from his face, so it wouldn't interfere with his lips encircling the lobe, and he took the thick part of skin between his teeth. He applied pressure, biting down, but not too hard. "Please," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

She was still quiet, but she tried to move her head away from those vice-grip teeth. The remnant pinched the soft underside of her arm hard enough for an instant bruise to appear and her fight against his teeth died. _'Damn you, that hurt, you prick.' _she thought, but she had been trained as a Turk, so was able to obfuscate her inner pained reaction.

"Elena," he purred her name, and were the situation were not what it was, she knew she would have melted when her name rolled off his tongue, "I think your beautiful, and I don't want to make you cry," he bit down a little harder, and felt her wince, then those pearly white bones locked together. Skin was pierced and torn. Blood flowed freely from the tiny blond. Her body jerked and the fingers that was resting on his outer thigh, dug in, but she didn't make a sound.

The vile, tempting piece of Sephiroth lapped at the broken skin, licking the blood from the wound. He was furious that she hadn't so much as whimpered yet, but the fact also caused his cock to stir. She was a willful little creature, and he felt fortunate that he alone was getting to play with her.

"Lena," he used such an intimate name as he cuddled her. Another scream tore from the next room. "I just want to be with my mother." He kissed the hurt place he'd just made. "Don't all young boys want that." Yazoo's tongue slipped from her ear across her jaw, stopping at her cheek. "Please," he was being polite again, though a feigned plea tainted his voice, "help me."

'_Fuck you, asshole,' _her brain shouted her answer, but her lips did not move. Gaia, but her ear was throbbing. She wondered if he'd actually bitten a piece of it off. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, in fact, she was terrified, but she would not let the freak that was damaging her know that.

With a simple, graceful flip, Yazoo positioned his victim on her side. His fingers now had better range of her nude frame, and he took advantage of that. His mouth was on her neck, his fingers slid down her sides, slightly tickling her, before gliding over her pert, creamy breasts. He thought he heard a sigh, when he took an already hardened pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a sharp squeeze. If he couldn't make her cry or talk, he could make her moan. Yazoo knew that some of the best secrets were reveled after sex.

She began to struggle against him, trying to free herself from him. She was doing well to hold her silence, but her efforts were causing her to huff and pant.

She threw her head back against his face, still plenty of fight left in her. However, he absorbed her blows, such light attacked being nothing more than mere annoyances.

Yazoo balled the fist and jerked his arm in a quick strike to the back of her head. Though not enough to knock her out, (yes, he did possess that much strength) it sent exploding stars behind her eyes. Her fighting stilled. While the hand playing with her breasts began to descend, his free hand pushed between their locked forms, and went directly to her perfectly shaped ass. His forefinger went between her split, and found her pucker. He felt her back hole squeeze involuntarily. "Elena," it was a whispered breath against her soft cheek, "baby," he was so gentle with her. It was almost as if they were a couple and not captor and victim. "You need to relax for me, or this will hurt you even more."

He waited patiently while running his leather enclosed digit around the never before penetrated opening. After a few more circles he felt the muscle relax, and pushed his finger inside up to the last knuckle. That drew a sharp gasp from the woman. The sight of the clenching muscle made his dick throb. His cat-slit eyes never left her face. Gaia she was beautiful when in pain.

He slowly removed the finger halfway before pushing it back in. Her hips bucked, as she tried to dislodge the invader. However, the pretty man was not letting his toy go anywhere. He hooked his knuckle, his finger bending inside her. There, there is was...a quiet yelp.

'Oh Gaia, get it out of me. It hurts so much.' Elena had never felt such pressure inside her. She might have been able to get used to it, but Yazoo kept moving his digit, and the pressure increased. Then she felt fuller, his finger hooked, and the shock of the sensation caused her to release a yelp.

Once she was slicked up enough on her own, he added a second digit. He pumped, twisted and scissored his fingers until she was loosened. He ripped his appendages out of her, and there was a low popping sound. He brush some of her now sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Pretty please, my love, tell me."

He lifted his coat, and undid his pants. He freed his massive member, and lined it up to her entrance. "Sweet little Turk," he cooed, "it's ok if you don't know exactly where mother is," his tip was weeping against her ring. "Just tell me what your president might have done with her, and I wont do this to you." He had no intention of following through with that promise, but the lie was worth a shot.

The little blond was shaking so hard, that there was no way she could gain control over her body. Her perfectly even white teeth where chattering against themselves, and there was now a steady flow of tears pouring from her blue eyes. Yet there was no voice giving answers to his question. She didn't know how she was going to survive this. The fingers had been bad, but surely his huge cock would tear her insides apart and she would die. She had never been afraid to die...until now.

He growled, and in one violent thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her unaccommodating heat. Sadly even though he had taken some care to prepare her, there was not enough juice to make the penetration easy, and he ended up splitting open her tender area. The blood actually worked as a nice lubricant for awhile. That was until it became sticky.

Elena went into shock. She was full, and split and in pain. She was opened, and her tight tunnel stretched further than ever before. She wanted to crawl away. Her mouth opened to release a scream, but her training as a Turk kicked in, and she cut it off in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to put her mind in a different place. Elena began to focus on Tseng, and the crush she had on the Wutaian Turk leader, but with every painful stab up her bottom, she was brought back to reality.

Yazoo continued to fuck deep into her vice-grip, tearing her a little more with every pump. His hand had worked to move one of her legs behind her and over his thigh, and was now busy rubbing her swollen clit. The remnant though it amusing how her very body was acting against her. Her hips were moving back against him, then forward, seeking more of the stimulation to her enlarged pink button. He massaged in time to his pummeling, until he won the desired effect. Her body had tensed up, and her muscles started to spasm. Her pussy released a flood of juices, and she could no longer contain a wail.

Thankfully, the experience hadn't killed her, but she had wished she was dead. She had been a virgin in both holes up until now, and having an orgasm forced out of her was so overwhelming that she could do nothing else but cry out and push back on his member.

"Hn," hissed, his own breath was tainted with animalistic need. He ripped himself out of that now aching compartment, and positioned his shaft at her other unrepaired, untouched slit. "Baby, if you give me back what is precious to me, I will not take what is so precious to you."

She was just laying there now, stiff and gasping against him. It had hurt so much. But she was a Turk, and no matter what, Turks didn't tell.

"Have it your way." His jab broke through her maiden head, and he was already in her womb before shrill could cut the air. Though the other area had been tighter, this one was wetter, hotter.

"Elena," he muttered her name over and over again, stroking her hair with one hand, fondling her button with the other. He took his time being inside her bleeding cunt. He rolled his hips, making sure to stretch her walls. Then he started a slow, rhythmatic tempo. She was so beautiful and delicious being made to take all of him into her body. Had Yazoo not been the embodiment of Sephiroth's allure, and had this not been just a job, he might have fallen in love with her.

After a while of staying deep inside her, hurting her, he increased his speed, and soon he felt her tense up again. A rush of liquid coated his cock, as he pulled another, silent this time, climax out of her.

Using her golden locks, he turned her head to him, and starting nipping at the flesh beside her cute little nose. He was so close now. His stabs became harder, more needy, and more painful. He was driving into her clinging pussy with a force that no normal human could manage. At this point he had disregarded her as anything but a meat hole. How he didn't break her fragile body was anyone's guess.

Then he was back in her womb. His teeth that had been gently nibbling at her cheek suddenly bit in deep, tearing off a hunk of skin. His tool pulsed once before he his frame went still. His own body began to tremble as he emptied his burning load inside her.

Yazoo slid out of her, forcefully pushed her away, and stood up. He adjusted his pants, and let his coat fall. "Maybe my pretty little Turk, when I come back, you'll have thought of something interesting to tell me." He left her broken and sobbing on that filthy floor.

************************

Seven months later, belly fat with child, Elena clasped her Wutaian lover's hands, looked deep into his eyes, and softly said, "I do."

I


End file.
